Shake it up OneShots
by TeddyBearsJaker
Summary: this is just a bunch of Multiple Shake it up stories. Multiple parings. Parings include: (Ty/Deuce/Flynn/Logan/Gunther/Henry) if you have a have a idea. just review or PM me. hot gay sex and spanking. Oneshot stories.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, works for Disney and Disney's Shake It Up in anyway.**

 **Chapter 1: Tynn.**

* * *

It was a friday night CeCe and her mom are going to the movies Flynn can't come because he is grounded they called Ty to babysit him Ty came over and saw CeCe and her mom getting ready to left. Flynn is still sad that he couldn't go.

"Hey CeCe, you look nice."

"Thanks Ty."

"Hey Ty, we will be back in few hours."

"Ok bye guys"

CeCe and her mom left to go to the movie and Ty saw Flynn who is still upset and sad.

"Hey lil man."

"Hi Ty."

" i know you are sad that you couldn't go to the movies. But we can still have some fun together."

"Yeah. whatever"

Flynn left the living room and went to his room Ty feels sad for Flynn and he got a idea and went to his room he saw Flynn siting on his bed and he sit next to him.

"What do you want Ty?"

" i know you feel bad so i came in here to make you feel better."

"Like what?"

Ty started to kiss Flynn and liked it and let it happened then they took off cloths and continued kissing. When the kiss broke Ty began sucking on Flynn's neck. Ty wanted to mark his proprietary and that meant leaving a hecky on Flynn's neck. However Ty was not done leaving marks on Flynn's body He also gave him four more heckys. One on each of his nipples and one on each side of his belly Ty just smile when he grabbed hold of Flynn dick he He gave it a few yanks before sliding it all the way into his mouth. Flynn just moaned as Ty sucked his dick. He was on the edge and It was only a few minutes when Flynn shot his load into Ty's mouth. The boys begin to make out again with Flynn tasting his own cum. The kiss broke and Flynn slowly jacked him off before stated suck on Ty's dick . Ty just moaned as he placed his hands on the back of Flynn's head and soon he started to face fuck started to go faster and faster and Flynn took it like a pro. It only took a few more bobs for Ty to to be on edge and he shoots his load into Flynn's mouth. The two start to make out once more then Ty rolled Flynn and start to rim Flynn's ass. Once Flynn felt Ty's rim work he started to moan then Ty start to sucked one of his fingers and he moved his hand back down to Flynn's ass eases the spit covered finger into Flynn's hole. Ty began to move in and out of him and Flynn started to moan Knowing that one finger wouldn't be enough, he began to add a second finger Flynn moan again Ty took out his finger and flipping him over again Ty grabbed onto his legs and raised them until onto his shoulders Ty reached down and grabbed his cock and gave it a few strokes to get it fully hard again before lining it up with the entrance to Flynn's hole Flynn just moaned as every inch went inside his all nine inches was in his ass Ty started to fuck away Flynn just held onto his sheets as his ass was getting pounded. Flynn for one can't last much longer and after a few more thrusts he came onto himself without even touching his dick This turned Ty on and really started to pound away. It did not take Ty much longer to be on edge and coming into Flynn's ass. Then Ty pulled his dick out of Flynn's ass and quickly fell onto the bed with Flynn.

"Do you feel better lil dude?"

"Yeah. thanks Ty."

"Your welcome. We can do this again anytime you want."

The boys make out Flynn went to sleep and Ty got dressed and left the room.

 **The end of chapter 1.**

* * *

 **What do you guys think of the first chapter. Please let me know. I'm thinking about doing Shake it up one-shots stories. I'll be using the boys: (Ty/Deuce/Flynn/Logan/Gunther/Henry) tell me what/who you want in the story and i'll do it. Just gave me a paring and a plot/idea. Ok? Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** : **Tyece**

* * *

It was a normal day at John Hughes High School Deuce was bored in his class he can't stop looking at Ty he has a crush on him he been have sexual fantasies about Ty and today after school he is going to tell him how he feels about him. After class he went to his locker he saw Ty walking to him.

"Hey Deuce, what's up?

"Nothing much. I got some homework to do."

"Same here. Do you want to go to my house to work on it?"

"Sure."

"Ok. see you later then."

After school Deuce went to Ty's house he knocked on the door and he waited for Ty after a few minutes Ty opened the door Deuce walked in and Ty closed the door.

"Hey Deuce. Do you have your homework?

"Yeah."

"Ok. let's get started"

"Ok. before we start i have something to say"

"Ok. what's up?"

"When I first met you, you were the most hottest boy I've ever met. We've been friends since the 3rd grade i had a crush on you for a whlie now. What I'm trying to say is, Ty Blue I love you."

Ty was surprised to hear those three little words he was speechless and didn't know what to say This was the perfect time for to tell Deuce how he feels about him he was going to tell him last year but his sister interrupt him.

"Wow Deuce I'm really surprised to hear you say that. I love you too."

Deuce was happy to hear those three little words and the boys start to make out they took off their clothes and they did the sixty nine with Deuce on top both boys moan as they sucked each other dicks after a few more bobs they start to suck faster they were on the edge and they shot there load into each others mouths. After that the boys made out again tasting each other cum. The boys went to the couch and Deuce went on his hands and and knees to get ready to be fucked Ty just smiled and grabbed his cock and gave it a few strokes to get it fully hard again before he side it into Deuce's ass Both boys started to moan and Ty went slow at first then he went faster and faster Deuce just kept moaning as his ass just kept on being pounded. Ty was getting close to his edge so he started to fuck faster and harder. Then he shot his load deep inside Deuce's ass The boys start to make out again.

"Fuck Ty. that was amazing."

"Thanks. Do you wanna do this again sometime?"

"Sure"

"I love you Deuce Martinez."

"I love you too Ty Blue."

They make out one last time and went to sleep.

 **The end of chapter 2.**

* * *

 **What do you think of chapter 2? Please let me know. What do you want to happen next? Just gave me a paring and a plot/idea. My pm box is always open.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Deucynn.**

* * *

It was a Girls night out CeCe and her mom are going out with Rocky. Ty was sick so they called Deuce to babysit Flynn. Deuce knock on the door five times, Flynn open the door and Deuce went inside and he saw CeCe and her mom getting ready to left.

"Hey, Deuce!"

"What's up, Flynn"

'MOM, DEUCE IS HERE!"

"Hey Deuce!"

"Good evening, Miss Jones,"

"Make sure Flynn takes a shower before he goes to bed."

"Ok will do."

Georgia bent over and hugged her son, kissing him on the cheek. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Mom," Flynn said, pushing himself away from her and rubbing his hands on his cheek. "Not in front of my friend."

"You behave yourself. We'll be back later tonight. CeCe let's go!" said Georgia.

"Ok mom i'll be right there"

"Hey CeCe"

"Hey Deuce"

Flynn's mom and CeCe walked out the door and closed it behind her. When Flynn heard her lock the door from the other side.

"So Deuce what do you want to do?"

"You should take a shower like you mom said."

"I'll take one later"

"Go take one now!"

"Fine. do you want to join me?"

"Sure"

Flynn and Deuce went to the washroom they took of their cloths and Deuce turn on the shower they went in Deuce grabbed some shampoo and wash Flynn's hair then he grabbed some soap and wash his body Flynn moan as Deuce washed his body and touched his dick. After Deuce was done it was Flynn turn he grabbed some soap and wash Deuce's body and touched his dick moaned as his Flynn washed his body. Both of them was done taking a shower and they grabbed some towels to dry off.

"That was fun."

"Let's go to your room to dry off."

Flynn and Deuce went to Flynn's room While they are drying off they can't stop looking at each other naked bodies after they were done drying off Deuce looked at Flynn and he kissed him Flynn pushed him away.

"Whoa Deuce, what the fuck?"

"I'm so sorry Flynn. You look so cute."

"Thanks."

"Do you want to have sex with me before you go to bed?"

"Sure"

The boys start to make out and Flynn was getting hard as the two made out. The kissed stopped and they quickly went into a sixty nine with Flynn on top both of begin to moan as they suck each other dicks after a few more bobs they start to suck faster they were on the edge and they shot there load into each others mouths. After that the boys made out again tasting each other cum.

The boys went to Flynn's bed and Flynn went on his hands and and knees to get ready to be fucked Deuce just smiled and grabbed his cock and gave it a few strokes to get it fully hard again before he side it into Flynn's ass Both boys started to moan and Deuce went slow at first then he went faster and faster Flynn just kept moaning as his ass just kept on being pounded. The powerful organism caused him to pass out and Deuce was too much into the fucking to notice. He started to fuck faster and harder Deuce was on the was on edge and he started to fuck faster and harder. Then Deuce shot his load deep inside Flynn's ass. Flynn was pass out and Deuce got dressed after that he got his phone out and took a few snap shots of a naked Flynn before putting his PJ on Flynn. He kissed Flynn on the forehead and left the room.

 **The end of Chapter 3.**

* * *

 **What do you think of chapter 3? Please let me know in the reviews. I love reviews. Also What do you want to happen next? Just gave me a paring and a plot/idea.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Tygan**

* * *

Author note: Originally this chapter was going to be chapter 5.

* * *

It was a normal Friday at John Hughes High School Ty was in his class as he can't stop looking at Logan he was still mad at him for what he did to his sister. He wanted Revenge and he had a amazing idea. After class ty went to to his locker and he saw Logan walk by.

"Hey Ty"

"Hey. what's up?"

"Nothing much. So what are you doing after school?"

"Well i got some Homework to do. Wanna come over to my place to work on it with me?"

"Sure"

"Ok see you later."

As the day goes on Ty was bored and he can't wait for school to over he only had a few classes with Logan. At the end of the day school was over and Ty and Logan went to Ty's apartment. They were home alone the boys went to go the kitchen and started there homework after 48 minutes of working they were done.

"Well i'm done with my homework. What about you?" said Logan.

"Yeah. i'm done too."

"So what do you want to do next?" said Logan

"How about we play a game? Whoever loses get to be a slave."

"Ok. what kinda a slave?"

"A sex slave"

"Ok. you're on."

Ty and Logan went to the living room and start to play a game called Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 on Ty's ps3 after a playing for a few hours Ty won and Logan lost.

"I won and you know what that means."

"Fuck."

"Let's go the my room"

Ty and Logan turn off the game and left living room they went to Ty's room and Ty close the door.

"before we start I'm going to lay down some rules."

1: You are going to call me master.

2: You are going to do everything I say.

3: I'm going to have sex with you many times and you will only cum while having sex with me and when I say you can cum.

4: if you talk back and don't follow the rules you will get punished.

5: When I say ivory you will be my slave when I say it again it will be your brake. however you still must follow rules 3 and 4 while not being my slave. So I can say Ivory in public if I wanted to so don't be surprised if are my slave in a public setting.

6:Your safe word is Apple if you don't say it while being my slave you will get rewarded. If you do say it while still my slave then no harm will come to you.

7:Don't tell anyone that you are my slave.

"Got it"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes master."

"Good. now it's getting late so make me some dinner."

Ty and Logan left the room and went to the kitchen. Ty went to table and waited for dinner to be ready Logan started to make dinner and after 15 minutes Logan was finished and set the plate down. The surprise thing is it looked really good and eatable.

"Feed me"

Logan sit down on a chair and started to feed Ty after Ty was done eating he gave another order.

"Clean up and go back to my room."

Ty left and Logan start to clean up after he was done he went back to Ty room. When he was there he shut the door and Ty gave another order.

"strip me"

Logan went to Ty and started to undress him when Ty was naked he thought of something else.

Now it's your turn to strip."

Logan started to undress himself when Ty saw him naked he thought of a idea for later.

"Now get on your knees and suck my dick until I cum and you better swallow my cum."

Logan went on his knees and grab Ty's dick and begin to suck it Ty started to moan hearing Ty moan made him suck faster and faster Ty cum Logan's mouth and he swallow all his cum. Ty smiled and had a idea.

"Stay here i'll be right back."

Ty went to his closet and grab some stuff like a dildo a bet and a drill dildo and some rope and went back to Logan. He used the rope and started to tied his hands together then he tied his legs together.

"Here suck on this and don't stop until i tell you."

Logan grabbed hold of the dildo and start to suck on it for a few minutes.

"Ok you can stop now."

Logan stop sucking on the dido and pull it out on his mouth. Ty grab the dildo and turn Logan around and untied his legs then he slid it into Logan's ass and grab his dick and slowly jacked him off. Logan started to moan as Ty fucks him with the dildo then he start to go faster and Logan start to moaned louder after a few bobs Logan shoots his load into Ty's hands. Ty licks Logan's cum and the boys start to make out with Logan tasting his own cum. Ty soon left the dildo into Logan's ass.

"You like when i fucked you with that dildo"

"Yes master."

"Now left that in your ass for a while"

"Ok master"

"Good. suck my dick again."

Ty pushed his dick into Logan's mouth and soon started to suck it Ty moan again and starting to face fuck him his hands went throw his hair until he grabbed the back of his head and really started face fucking him. Then He pull him off he went on his knees and pull the dildo out of Logan's ass. Ty just smiled and slid his 10 inch wet dick into Logan's ass both boys stared to moan Ty fucked him hard and fast Logan just kept moaning as his ass just kept on being pounded. Ty was getting close to his edge so he started to fuck faster and harder. Then Ty shot his load deep inside Logan's ass. Ty pulled his dick out and sit next to Logan.

"Fuck. that was awesome. You sure can take a big dick dude. Now let's go take a shower so you can wash all this cum off me."

Ty and Logan left the room and went to the washroom after they took a shower they went back to Ty's room to get ready for bed.

"Dress me"

Logan grab some clothes and start to dress Ty after he was done Ty heard his cell phone ring he left the room and he answered it. After talking on the phone for a few minutes he went to his room.

"That was my Rocky. She and my parents won't be till monday same goes for your parents. So it's going to be you and me for the weekend. We are going to have so much fun man."

 **End of chapter 4.**

* * *

 **What do you think of chapter 4. Please let me know. Also if you like this story and want more please let me know. Then I will make a new shake it up story to continue this story.**

 **PS: this will be my last story/chapter for a while because of Hurricane Irma. i won't be posting any more stories and chapters for a long time. I hope you enjoyed my stories and chapters. Bye for now. :( my pm box will still and always be open.**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5: Tyecynn**

( **Ty** \+ D **e** /uce + Fl/ **ynn** )

* * *

Author note: Originally this chapter was going to be chapter 4.

* * *

It was a normal Saturday Ty and Deuce are going to the carnival and they take Flynn with them. They arrived at the carnival they want on lots of rides and play a lot of games. They won a few prizes after a while they got hungry so they went to look for something to eat for Lunch. They got some corn dogs while they are eating their lunch they got horny and they want to have sex so badly. So they went to find a place do it. After a hour of looking They found a empty tent.

"Are you guys sure we should be doing this?"

"Don't worry lil man. Were be fine."

"Yeah. we won't get caught."

"Ok fine."

The boys start to clothes and Ty and Deuce start to make out. Flynn went on his knees and start to suck Ty's dick and jack off Deuce's dick after he sucked Ty's dick he start suck Deuce's dick and jack off Ty's dick. Both boys moan as Flynn sucked their dicks. After Flynn was done Ty and Deuce stopped making out and Ty start to make out with Flynn and Deuce suck his dick Flynn begin moan after hearing Flynn moan made Deuce suck faster and faster after a few more bobs Flynn shot his load in Deuce's mouth. Deuse start to make out with Ty tasting Flynn's cum. Ty went behind Flynn and spread his ass cheeks apart and started to rim the boy Flynn moaned after a while Ty grab his dick and gave it a few strokes then he slowly slid the head in Flynn's ass and started to fuck him and Flynn start to suck Deuce's dick again. The boys begin to moan after a while Ty started to fuck Flynn faster and faster. Flynn start to suck Deuce's dick faster and faster Deuce started to face fuck Flynn. Flynn just kept moaning as his ass just kept on being pounded. Ty was getting close to his edge so he started to fuck faster and harder. Then Ty shot his load deep inside Flynn's ass and Deuce shot his load in Flynn's mouth. Ty took his dick out and the boys begin to make out.

"Fuck. that was hot."

"Yeah. that was great."

"Let's get out of here before we get caught."

The boys make out one last time then they got dressed and left the tent. Unknown to the boys they were putting a show for a group of people who saw the whole thing.

 **The end of chapter 5.**

* * *

 **What do you think of chapter 5? Please let me know. Here are the paring for the next few chapters.**

 **chapter 6: Flynn, Henry and Deuce.**

 **c** **hapter 7: Flynn, Henry, Deuce, and Ty.**

 **Chapter 8: Flynn, Henry, and Ty.**

 **Chapter 9: Flynn, Henry and Logan.**

 **Chapter 10: Flynn, Henry Ty and Logan.**

 **Chapter 11: Flynn, Henry Deuce, Ty, and Logan.**

 **If you have ideas for the paring please let me know.**

* * *

 **Or you can do it my way:** **You can give me a short idea. For example: Chapter 4: sex slave. And chapter 5: public sex.**

 **also you can give me some into about your idea so I can understand it. Please and thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:** **Flynnry & Deuce **

**(Fly** /n + He/ **nry)**

* * *

 **Author note: i'm bringing this story back. I know it's been 2 years since the last chapter. (Nov 7, 2017) I'm so sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

One day Henry was watching TV then he saw a commercial about a monster truck event he remembers that Flynn loves monster trucks. Henry has a crush a Flynn for a while and he want to tell him but doesn't know how to do it. So Henry was thinking about telling Flynn at the Monster trucks event. The only problem is that he doesn't have any money for the tickets so he went to look for Flynn's friend Deuce. Henry found Deuse talking to Ty and Logan.

"Hey, Deuce."

"Hey Henry, what's up?"

"I have something important that i want to talk to you about."

"Ok. what is it?"

"There is a monster trucks event that i want to go. But i don't have any tickets to go. Do you have any tickets?"

"Yes i do have some."

"That's great."

"But i have another guy that want the tickets and his name Frankie."

"What! Please give them to me."

"I don't know about that. Frankie really wants them."

"Please. how about i make you a deal for the tickets?"

"Ok. what kinda deal?"

"A sexual deal."

"What's the deal?"

" I give you a blowjob and you can give me one. Deal?"

"Ok Deal. i'll talk to Frank about the tickets later."

Deuce and Henry went behind a dumpster. Deuce pull down his pants and underwear revealing his 5 inch dick. Henry liked what he saw then he went on his knees and he grab Deuce's dick and slowly jerked him off before he side the dick in his mouth then he started to suck it. Deuse started to moan he liked it and he thought Henry was better at sucking dick then Ty and Logan. Henry start to suck faster and faster until Deuce was on edge then he shot his load in Henry's mouth.

Deuse went on his knees and start to undo Henry's pants but Henry stop him.

"Hey! What gives? I thought we had a deal?"

"We did. You can suck my dick later."

"Fine. here are your tickets."

"Thank you. Wait why did you give 3?"

"Because i'm coming with you guys and i think it's a little bit dangerous for 2 kids going to a monster truck event alone"

"Fine. you can come with us"

Deuce give Henry the tickets then they all they went to the monster truck event. The event is called: Monster Jam.

* * *

 **5 hours later..**

* * *

After the monster jam they went to Henry's apartment and Deuce agree to babysit the boys. Henry's mom left them alone and Flynn and Henry went to Henry's room. Deuce went to the bathroom. Henry and Flynn can't stop talking about Monster Jam they been talking about it for hours. Deuce can hear the boys talking about Monster Jam form the bathroom. He was getting annoyed about the boys talking about Monster Jam but he liked it and he glad he came with them.

"Henry you never told me how you got the tickets."

"I didn't?"

"No. i tried to asked you at the Monster Jam. But you didn't answer."

"Oh. i got the tickets from Deuce. I made a deal with him for the tickets."

"What kinda deal?"

"A sexual deal."

"That Sounds like a hot deal."

"Yep. i sucked his 5 inch dick for the tickets."

"Holy shit. Hearing all of this is giving me a boner."

"He was going to suck my dick but i stop him."

"What! Why?"

"I told him he can suck my dick later."

"Did he see your dick?"

"No. i don't think so."

"We could show him our dicks."

"Ok. let's do."

Deuce was done in the bathroom then he hear the boys call out his name he left the bathroom and went to Henry's room.

"What do you guys want?"

"We want to show you something." said Flynn.

"Do you remember the deal i made with you?" said Henry.

"Yeah."

"The deal is not over yet."

Flynn and Henry undid their pants and pull them down then they pull down their underwear revealing Flynn's 8 inch dick and Henry's 9 inch dick. Deuce was shocked and surprised when he saw the boys big dicks.

"HOLY SHIT! How did your guys dicks get so big?"

"I borrowed some penis pills from Flynn."

"Well technically they are my dad's. But I took some of them."

Deuce can't believe the boys took some penis pills that made their dicks looks so big. He remembers seeing Flynn's 4 inch dick form the last time they had sex. he thought it looked cute.

"Does anyone else know about this?" said Deuce.

"No. you are the only one that know about this." said Henry.

"Do you want to suck our dicks Deuce?" said Flynn.

* _there's no way i can take their dicks in my ass.*_ Deuce thought to himself.

"Come on. It be fun."

"Wait let's do it in the living room instead of this room."

"Why should we do it in the living room?"

" There's a lot more space to more around."

"Ok."

Deuce and the boys move the living room. Deuce look at the boys cute little butt as they walked to the living room. They move the table that was in the middle of the room.

Henry sit down on the couch and Deuce went on his knees and grab Henry's dick. But Henry grab Deuce and give him a kiss then they start to make out. The kiss last for a few minutes after the kiss broke Deuce grab the dick and slide it in his mouth and began to suck on it. Henry moan as Deuce sucking Henry's dick. Flynn help as he placed his hand on the back of Deuce's head to get more of the dick in his mouth. Henry soon start to face fuck Deuce until he was on edge. Henry was about to shot his load then he stop Deuce .

"Why did you stop me?"

"Because i want to fuck you."

"That was part of the deal. You said i can suck you dick. You didn't say anything about getting fucked."

"Shut up and take off your clothes and get naked." said Flynn.

"Shut up Flynn."

Deuce took off all his clothes until he was completely naked then he lay on the edge of the couch and on his knees. Henry got up and went to Deuce's ass he start to rim and finger fuck Deuce for a few minutes Deuce began to moan and he wonders if Ty or Logan had sex with the boys and taught them about sex. He knows he had sex with Flynn but not Henry. After Henry was done he grab his dick and slide it in Deuce's ass. Deuce moan as every inch went inside of him.

When all 9 inch is in his ass Henry starts to fuck Deuce. Henry starts to fuck Deuce as hard and fast as he could. Deuce moan as Henry fucked him he liked it and he thinks good job fucking him. While Henry is fucking Deuce Flynn sit on the couch and grab his dick then he put in Deuce's mouth then Deuce suck Flynn's 8 inch dick. Henry continue to fuck Deuce soon he was on edge so Henry fuck Deuce harder and faster then he shot his load in Deuce's ass then he put his dick out and take a rest. After that Flynn made Deuce stop sucking his dick.

"My turn."

"Wait what?!"

Flynn got up from the couch and went to Deuce's ass he grab his dick and put it in Deuce's ass and started fucking him. Henry watch Flynn fuck Deuce with his big dick. Both boys began to moan soon Flynn start to fuck Deuce faster and faster then he shot his load in his ass. After Flynn put his dick out. Then Flynn and Henry's dick goes back to it's normal 3-4 inch dick.

"Fuck. that was great."

"It sure was."

"We should do this again sometime."

"I agree."

"I'm gonna take a shower."

"Same here."

"Do you want to join us Deuce?"

"No thinks guys. I need to rest for a bit. I'll join you guys soon."

Flynn and Henry went to the bathroom to take a shower while Deuce takes a nap on the couch.

 **The end of chapter 6.**

* * *

 **What do you guys think of chapter 6? Please let me know.**

* * *

 **Here is the paring for chapter 7: Ty & Deuce + Flynn & Henry.**

 **If you have any ideas/plot please let me know. Or you can give me a short idea like i said in the last chapter. Also can you give me some info about your shot idea so I can understand it? Thanks.**

 **PS: Please go check out my other Shake it up story it's called: Ty's** **revenge**.


End file.
